Celebrity Skin
by xamandaishotx
Summary: Yup, another OCCraig Story. Leigh Valentine has been in Hollywood her whole life- is she ready for the Drama Degrassi's gonna bring? Complete!
1. Say Anything

**Chapter 1: _Say Anything..._**

"What the hell do you mean, you're quitting?" my agent screamed at me.

"I'm seventeen, for Christ's sake! I've been in Hollywood since I was three! I want to live a normal life, normal school, normal friends. I don't want to be stuck in the mold Hollywood has given me! I wanna party, I wanna gossip with my own friends, not friends for publicity."

"Is this the reason for the new hair color and cut? Trying to look different, Kat?" I'd recently died my formerly blonde hair brown and cut it chin-length.

"It's_ Leigh_. I still haven't forgiven you for making me call myself Katerina when my name is Leigh!"

"Leigh is too drugged-out rockstar, we decided that when you were six and we wanted you to be innocent. So we picked Katerina."

"Drugged-out rockstar? What have you been smoking?" I get up and grab my bag. "If you give a fuck, I'm going to be living in some town called Degrassi in Ontario. I'll call you when I'm 20." And I leave.


	2. Fast Times At Ridgemont High

**Chapter 2: Fast Times at Ridgemont High**

I stepped into Degrassi and searched for my locker. "1243," I whisper to myself. As I come across it, my phone rings. "Jude! How are you? Yeah? Shut up. Really?" I jabber into the phone while doing my locker combination. "Jude. You'll never guess where I am. Toronto. Seriously! Yeah, I know, I stole you and Ewan's dream of leaving Hollywood and going back to being normal. Yeah. Love you too. Later." I hang up my phone and put my bag in my locker.

"So are you really her?" A tall blond says, coming up next to me.

"Pardon?" I say, turning toward her.

"My friends and I- we saw you walk in and we were wondering if you were Katerina Johnson."

I decided I might as well tell her the truth. "No. I get that a lot though." Okay, maybe not. "I'm Leigh."

"Emma." She gestures to the- I can't help but saying it- plastic-looking girls across the hallway and they come over. "Guys? This is Leigh. Leigh, this is Manny, Hazel, and Paige." Emma says, gesturing to them as she said their name. I smile slightly.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"So Leigh, what homeroom are you in?" Hazel said.

I look at my schedule and say, "Kwan."

"Great, so am I! Let's go, the bell's about to ring." Hazel skips away with me.

I played with the diamond and sapphire ring Ewan McGregor and Jude Law had given me for my 15th birthday. _God I miss them_, I think, taking a seat in between Hazel and a dark-haired girl.

"That's a pretty ring," The dark-haired girl says. "I'm Ashley." She says.

"Leigh." I look at the paper in front of her. "What's that?" It says, 'Craig- You'll never know how much I hate you.'

"An angry letter to my ex-boyfriend."

"What? Ashley, I thought you and Craig were cool." Hazel says, intervening.

"Who's Craig?"

"We're not! He and I tried to be friends, but it just didn't work out."

"Who's Craig?"

"Are you serious, Ash? That is so sad."

"Serious as a heart attack."

"Who in the hell is Craig?!" I say loudly, and half the class stares at me.

"Craig is Ashley's ex-boyfriend. They broke up when Craig cheated on Ashley with a grade 10 named Manny." The curly-haired boy behind me said.

"Thank you. And who are you?"

"The names Spinner. You know you look a lot like-"

"Katerina Johnson? Yes, thank you, but I'm far from her. I'm Leigh."

Mrs. Kwan steps into the room and introduces herself and does roll call. Right before she calls my name, a tall boy with dark brown hair comes running in.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kwan. I'm just getting used to waking up early, and Joey's car wouldn't start, and-"

Mrs. Kwan stops him and tells him to take a seat. "Leigh Valentine?"

"Here."

"Valentine? As in the holiday?" Spinner says.

"Yes. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing. That's cute."

I glared at him and the looked at the boy next to him- the boy who came in late. "Who's your friend, Spinner?"

Spinner pats him on the back and remarks, "This here is my main man Craig Manning. Craig here is the super-stud of grade 11, after nailing not one, not two, but _seven_ girls this summer!"

Ashley, Hazel, and my's mouths all fall open.

"What?"

"All that on top of Manny. God I wish I could score like you. Leigh, are you single? Craig here's looking."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you and Craig look like you would get along- I'm not saying you're easy or anything."

"What the hell, Spinner? Just jumping to conclusions? That's damn wrong. If you knew me at all you wouldn't be assuming that. Good god, you are so arrogant. You make snap judgments; I'll make one about you. You are a poseur sleazeball with a dirty sense of humor." I continue yelling at him, and my argument slowly slips into French, one of the many languages I learned in Hollywood.

"Calm down, Leigh. I've never heard someone cuss Spinner out like that." Ashley says, patting me on the back.

"Sorry, it comes naturally."

"Spinner, apologize." Craig says, nudging him.

Spinner's mouth is wide open with shock. "I- I'm sorry. I never thought you'd react like that. And Thank you, for putting me in my place, I guess. You are the new coolest girl in grade 11." I blush lightly and turn back around.


	3. Velvet Goldmine

Chapter 3: Velvet Goldmine

Spinner came up behind me after homeroom. "I was serious what I said back there."

"Excuse me Spinner; I have to go to Calculus."

"Craig can take you," Spinner says, nudging Craig. "He's going to the same class."

I look Craig up and down and say, "See I reckon you about an eight or a nine. Maybe even nine and a half in 4 beers time."

He comes back with, "That blue top shirt top you've got on, is nice. Bit too much fake tan though but, yea you score high."

I remark to that with, "But there's just one little thing that's just really really really annoying me about you, ya see, yeah yeah like I said, you are really fit."

"But my gosh! Don't you just know it!"

And we sing in unison (in terrible British accents might I add,) "I'm not trying to pull you

Even though I would like to

I think you are really fit

Your fit but my gosh don't you know it!"

"Okay..." Spinner says.

"The Streets!" I say, pointing to Craig's shirt. Craig and I walk down the hallway alone, not saying anything.

"So is it true?" I asked Craig.

He turns and furrows his eyebrows together, like he was shocked to see me there. "What?"

"What Spinner said? About you. Was it true?"

"I'll let Spin think what he wants to think."

"That wasn't my question."

"That's my answer." He says, turning to the classroom. I see Paige and she waves me over.

"What were you doing talking to_ him_?" she says, making the last word drip with hatred.

"I had to ask him a question. Some guy named Spinner told me something about him that I had to ask about, that's all."

"Spinner. Ugh."

"What?"

"He's my ex. We broke up during the summer because I was sick of his immaturity. I hate him."

"Tell me about this guy Craig. Why do you guys hate him?"

"He nailed a grade 10 named Manny and got her pregnant all while dating my friend Ashley. She was so heartbroken; she's tried to forgive him so many times!"

"Didn't I meet Manny earlier? The girl who's clothes look like a wannabe Paris?"

"If you can call it that. We just call it trashy. So tell me about yourself. Who are you, really?"

"I'm Leigh. I just moved here from..." What do I say? I can't say California, because then everyone will guess that I'm Katerina. Even though I am. "Seattle. If you're wondering why we moved here, it was to get away from my dad. My parents just got divorced, and he just wouldn't leave us alone." Another lie- somewhat. My parents had a fling when they were in college, and I was the result. My parents got married, my dad became a big-shot director at the beginning of my career, and my mom caught him going at it with the barely-legal star of his next film. When they divorced, the tabloids spread it about as though it was entertainment, even though I was heartbroken.

Craig comes up behind me. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

I turn around to look at him. "What?"

"Can I borrow a pencil? Leigh, right?" I nod and hand him a pencil. "Thanks."

"Velvet Goldmine, You stroke me like the rain." I sing lightly, knowing who my next prospect was.

"Paige?" She turns toward me. "I need your help." And Paige and I plan.


	4. Garden State

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if I did Jake Epstein and I would be in my bed right at this very moment.

A/N: So I have to clear up a few things. 1: this chapter takes place on a Thursday. 2: Nothing in Season 4 has happened yet. The Ghost in the Machine, Mercy Street, Anywhere I Lay My Head( with a few sections changed), and everything from and after Time Stands Still will happen. Except Craig and Ashley don't get together, because if they do it will totally suck and Craig isn't bipolar. And Spinner and Paige have broken up because if they didn't this story wouldn't work. So don't freak out if everything doesn't happen right away. –Amanda

Chapter 4: Garden State

"Spinner, I need your help and I need it now." Paige and I run up to Spinner before lunch.

"What is it?"

"You're girlfriendless, right?" I ask.

"Duh." Paige says, and I smirk at her.

Spinner turns and looks at us. "

"Hello? You've been trying to hook me and Craig up all week. Come on, I need your help." I get on my knees and bed. Paige is only helping me because she thinks it would be fun to fuck around with Craig's mind.

"You made it perfectly clear on Monday that you didn't want to go out with Craig. What more do you want?" Spinner shuts his locker and walks away. I get up and run after him.

"Spinner! I'll pay you to do this."

Spinner stops and looks at me. "How much?"

"15 bucks a day. Now will you let me tell you?" I look at Paige and roll my eyes.

"So what is it?"

"I need you to pretend to ask me out."

"What?"

"She said she needs you to pretend to ask her out." Paige says sarcastically.

"I heard that, but why?"

"I'm only doing this to screw with Craig's mind. She's doing it because she looooves him." Paige mocks me.

"Do not." I pause. "Shut up!"

"So?"

"Come on, Spin. Do it for me?"

"Fine. But what does _she_" He glares at Paige. "Have to do with this?"

"Paige is going to ask Craig out and be his girlfriend and talk about us" I point from him to me. "all the time until he cracks. We have to make him jealous."

"Craig's my friend and my band member."

"Your point?"

Spinner pauses and nods his head. "So when is this all going to happen?"

"Next week, you're gonna ask me out."

"And then I'll ask Craig out."

"And over time, everything will just fall into place." I bite my lip.

"Okay." Spinner nods. "I'm in."


	5. Birth

Chapter 5- Birth

I grabbed Spinner's hand. "Now, watch." I whisper, leaning on Spinner's locker as I watch Paige flounce up to Craig. Spinner and I had been 'going out' for 3 days now and now Paige was about to make her move.

"Hey Craig." She says.

"Hey." Craig shuts his locker.

"How ya doin'?"

"Good." Craig looks at her strangely.

She runs her finger up and down his chest. "So, I was wondering if maybe you and I could..." She pauses. "Hang out sometime, you know."

"Uh... sure, Paige."

"Okay. I'll call you!" she flounces away.

I use that time to pass by with Spinner and say, "Sloppy seconds, eh Craig?"

Paige spent the whole day flirting with Craig. Ashley is the only other person who knows about our plan, and she thinks it's amazing. In English, Mrs. Kwan assigned a huge project.

"For the next 8 weeks, this project will be your life. It must be an 8-10 minute skit, and each person must speak at least twice. You will not be choosing your groups," the class groans. "But I have placed you with people I noticed you get along with. So you got lucky." She starts rolling off the groups. "Group 3: Jimmy Brooks, Ashley Kerwin, Craig Manning, Gavin Mason, Paige Michalchuk, Ellie Nash, and Leigh Valentine." Ashley, Paige and I all look at each other. "You all may get into your groups."

Paige, Ashley, and Jimmy all bring chairs across the table to where Ellie, Spinner and I were sitting. Craig sits down next to Ellie.

"So what are your ideas?" Craig says.

"I'm blank." Spinner says as I hold his hand and put it on the table. I look at Craig and see a slight look of jealousy, and then it fades. Everyone else nods their head.

"Actually, I have an idea." I say. "Well, we could take selections from classic love movies and make them all work together."

"That sounds like it would actually work." Jimmy says, smiling at me.

"So what movies could we use?" Paige asks.

"Let's brainstorm." We talk and argue and by the time the class is over, we've chosen 4 movies- _Jerry McGuire_, _When Harry Met Sally_, _Romeo Juliet_, and _Sleepless in Seattle_.

"So we're meeting Saturday at Leigh's, right?" Ashley says, and the group nods.

-------------------------------------

"I'll never leave you behind,

Or treat you unkind

I know you understand

And with a tear in my eye

Give me the sweetest goodbye

That I ever did receive

Pushing forward and arching back

Bring me closer to heart attack

Say goodbye and just fly away

When you come back,

I have some things to say

How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone

When you get home?

There must be someplace here that only you and I could go

So I can show you how I feel." I sing along (badly) with Adam Levine in my bedroom. It's Saturday, and I was waiting for everyone to get here.

"Leigh?" I turn around to see Craig and Paige in the doorway trying as hard not to laugh at me.

"Shut up." I looked at them and started to laugh. "Come on." I take them downstairs. "Who let you in?"

"Your sister." Craig says.

'Oh my lord.' I think. "I don't have a sister." I bite my lip.

"OH MY GOD that was your mom?" Paige exclaims. "You've got to be kidding me."

I shush her and say, "Yeah that's my mom." I say as Jimmy and Spinner come downstairs.

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but your sister is a BABE." Spinner says to me, wrapping his arms around me.

The 3 of us start cracking up.

"What's so funny?" I whisper in Spinner's ear and he blushes.

Once allseven of us have assembled, I hand out the scripts I had written the night before.

"There's only one problem." Ellie says.

"What?" I ask.

"It's really confusing. I mean, there's no way of telling when the stories end and they begin."

"Yeah... that was one of the things I wanted to discuss with you guys. I was thinking we could put a few lines of a song in there."

"I know you're going to kill me for saying this, Leigh, but we could put the chorus of the song you were singing earlier in there." Craig says.

"That would work." I glare at Paige. "Don't give me that look. It would."

I go upstairs to grab my Maroon5 CD and turn on Track 12. Everyone decides to use that song as the transitions.

By the time we're done, everyone has one or two parts so they can begin memorizing. Ashley and Spinner are Sam Baldwin and Annie Reed from _Sleepless in Seattle _with Craig playing Jonah, Jimmy and Ellie are Jerry McGuire and Dorothy Boyd, Paige and Spinner as Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague, and Craig and I are Harry Burns and Sally Albright from _When Harry Met Sally._

After they've all left, I close the door and scream.


	6. Cold Mountain

Chapter 6- Cold Mountain

"So are you memorized?" Paige leans against the locker next to mine a few weeks later.

"Yup. Are you?" I shut my locker and slide down it.

"Yeah. So now that Craigy- poo and I are 'going out', what happens next?"

"Well, just tell him all the things Spinner and I 'do', and make sure he gets really jealous." Paige and I get up and walk back outside where Spinner, Marco, Alex and Emma are all standing.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Paige says, looking at a- well, a rather strange looking boy.

"Who is he?" Emma and I ask at the same time.

"Remember our friend Terri McGregor? The girl who was in a coma last year." Spinner responds.   
"He's the psycho that put her there. His name's Rick, her ex. He used to beat her." Paige adds.   
"Yeah and he's your new classmate Emma. He starts tenth grade tomorrow."   
"We have to do something!"   
"I know! Let's adopt a dolphin. Treat him to defend us from Rick!" Alex says sarcastically.   
"Or we can talk to Mr. Raditch."   
"Sure, me and Marco can handle that without you!"

A few days later, Emma started the Orange Ribbon Campaign with me and Paige- a campaign against violence towards women.

_(a/n: sorry, I literally just watched Time Stands Still so the rest of this chapter will take place during and after that episode.)_

"Why are you late?" I ask Craig as we walk through the halls, people running past us.

"I was sick. Why are you late?"

"I had a doctor's appointment." I lied- I was getting my hair re-dyed. "What's going on?" I say as a kid shoves me into him. We hear a gunshot and as we go around the corner we see Jimmy on the ground, with a gunshot wound.

I scream as Craig runs over to him.

"Who could have done this?"


	7. Footloose

Chapter 7: Footloose

I sat in Craig's living room, shaking in fear, the picture of Jimmy lying there on the ground still implanted in my mind.

"Leigh?" I turn to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Fine. Just... thinking about what Rick did."

He comes and sits down next to me. "When I was thirteen, I tried to kill myself." I stare at him in confusion. "I guess I couldn't handle the pain of being around my dad anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You have secrets. I can tell."

"Craig-"

"Leigh, there's something about you that shows that you're hiding a secret. Tell me."

"Well, you see, I'm not-" My cell phone interrupts me.

"Hello? Adrienne? What? No. Please, no. God, no. Adrienne, you're breaking up. Adrienne." I hang up on my agent.

"Is everything okay?"

"Craig, I need you to drive me home. Don't ask why, just do it."

"Is everything okay?"

"Didn't I just ask you not to ask why?" I snap at him, pulling on my orange converse. I grab his hand and pull him out to the car. I get in and we drive to my house silently.

"Oh god. He's here."

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just needed a hanger so I could go on with the next chapter.)


	8. That Thing You Do!

Chapter 8: That Thing You Do!

"Max… what are you… doing here?" I walk up to him.

"Babe! Jackson wanted you and me for the next film. 'Cause, you know, we have _great _chemistry." He wiggles his eyebrows, and looks past me at Craig. "Who's he?" he sneers.

"Max, this is Craig, a friend of mine. Craig, this is Max, my ex-boyfriend."

"So you tried to get away from me, huh?" Max says to me.

I turn to Craig and say, "You should go." He nods and waves slightly.

Max grabs my wrists. "How dare you try to run away from me. We were supposed to get married. Then you break up with me and don't tell me where you're going so I wonder where you are and I call Adrienne and she says you've gone to Canada. Canada, Kat? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Max-"

"Shut up. I thought you were in love with me. Believe me." He holds my wrists tighter.

"I'm faking I love yous. You're forcing me to." I quote Gwen Stefani as Craig comes running back. "Craig, ho-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Craig gets in Max's face.

"Craig, stop it." I say as Craig pushes Max to the ground.

"Baby, your little boyfriend just pushed me." I glare at max and pull Craig off of him.

"Go." I say, pointing away from me and Craig walks. I grab Max and say, "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. Go back to California. Go back to everything you adore- the sex, the drugs, the weekly Nicky blow jobs. It's been over, Maxwell. Go." Max stares at me and then goes into his black Lexus.

I begin to walk inside as Craig comes up behind me. "Don't try it, Craig."

"You're gonna have to tell me why Maxwell Jordonson was standing here in your yard, threatening you. Why? What have you been keeping from us?"

"Craig-"

"And why did he call you Kat? You're not Kat, You're Leigh. Leigh… right?"

I sit down on the front porch. "Max… Max is my ex. He and I had a fling for about 3 months until I broke up with him because we were moving here." I am such a horrible liar.

"That doesn't explain the whole Kat situation."

"It's a nickname… like Kitty Cat, you know?"

He looks confused for a second and then comes to terms. "Right."

"Go home, Craig. Joey's probably worried sick."


	9. Stand By Me

Chapter 9- Stand By Me

"Leigh, you need to stand here when we start to sing the New Years song." Ashley moves me over to where I should stand. We've been practicing since 6:45, getting ready for our presentation. We're in the library and I look through the window and see Emma motioning for me to come into the hallway.

I walk into the hallway and say, "What's up?"

"Come outside." I motion for everyone to come with me, and most of them shake their heads. But Craig and Ashley come with us. We walkto the frontdoorsand see reporters everywhere.

"So? There probably here because of the shooting."

"The shooting was three months ago."

Suddenly my phone goes off and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Kat, whatever you do, don't go outside."

"Why?"

"Max told everyone where you are."

"What?!" I shriek.

"Let's go find out why they're here." Craig grabs my arm.

"Craig, don't! Shit, Adrienne. I'll just deal."

"We're sending bodyguards over there with your mom to deal with the situation." I hang up the phone and walk outside. All of a sudden I hear people yelling "Kat! Kat, over here!" Flashbulbs were going off all over. I turned on my heel and walked right back inside and into the bathroom, into the stall. Emma ran into the office yelling Mr. Raditch's name.

"Leigh."

"Craig- this is STILL the girls' bathroom even if school hasn't started yet."

"Come on." He opens the stall door and pulls me out.

I stand up and look at Craig, and kiss him lightly. His eyes close for a few seconds and when they open he says, "What was that for?"

"Saving me on Wednesday. I never got to thank you."

"Any… time." I grab his hand and we walk into the office. My mom and two large bodyguards come over. "Leigh, we're going to have to take you to a hotel for the night. I've packed your bag. Come on. Let's go." She trabs my hand and I wave to the three of them.

"I'll see you all later." My mother and I walk through the groups of the paparazzi, flipping them the bird and we run into the limo. "I've really fucked up, haven't I?"


	10. Legally Blonde

Chapter 10- Legally Blonde

"I can't believe you made me wash the brown out. I really liked the brown." I sit in my hotel room with my agent and my mother, back in all my blondness. I run my hands through my hair.

"Honey, you know what people will think once they see these pictures."

"What will they think, mother?"

"Um…"

"Yeah, they already know."

My phone starts ringing and Adrienne snaps it up before I can get it. "Yes?"

I smirk as she hands me the phone. "Hello?"

"So are you going to explain it?" Craig says, his voice angry.

"Craig."

"Where are you?"

"At a hotel, duh."

"Which one?"

"I'm chillin' at the Holiday Inn!" I sing, and hang up on him. The phone rings a few minutes later.

"What the hell?" He shouts at me.

"We're under the name Maroon. Sixth Avenue and Park."

"But that's an hour away!"

"Your point?"

"I'll see you in an hour."

There are repeated knocks on the door, and once I open the door I see Emma, Ashley, Paige, Spinner and Craig staring wide-eyed at me.

"What happened to you?" Emma asks the blunt question.

"This is who I am. Who I've always been."

"Wow." Spinner comes into my room and hugs me. "So you're…"

"Born Leigh Stephanie Valentine, but am known as Katerina Emily Johnson."

"Oh my god." Ashley and Paige say at the same time.

"So you're the plastic, fake person we saw on television all the time? The one who was dating Maxwell… Ohhh." Craig comes to a realization.

"Yeah. That's me. But you know the papers over exaggerate everything I do, right? I didn't party all the time, or hang out with the most elite people. I was a loner in the Hollywood world." Craig stares at me with a cold hard stare. "What Craig? So you'd rather believe the papers than the actual person?"

"No. I just can't believe you would do this."

"What would you do if you were in this situation, Craig? Would you be Craig Manning or would you be the famous person that left Hollywood? Try to understand."

"I can't understand a person I don't know." and with that, he gets up and leaves.


	11. Empire Records

Chapter 11- Empire Records

"Craig!" I call after him in the parking lot of the hotel. He keeps walking and doesn't turn around. I run after him and grab his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me." He rips his arm from my hand and gets into his car and drives away.

"So I guess this means we're over." I turn around and look at Spinner.

"We were never really together."

"Paige and I are together." I look at him with wide eyes and squeal. He puts his hand around my shoulders and adds, "If I know Craig at all, he'll be back."

I look up at him. "When?"

"That, Kat, I cannot answer."

"Leigh. My name is LEIGH."

I stand in front of my open locker, just staring at it. I slowly take the last few decorations out, my mirror and the picture from Ashley's birthday. I look at the picture and laugh slightly at the memory. Paige and I put makeup on Craig and Spinner and then everyone at the party got in a lipstick fight. I walk down the empty hallway and out the door. I see Craig standing outside the school by his car. He looks at me and then looks away. I sigh and walk over to my car and drive back to the hotel.

At noon, I get a phone call from Ashley.

"Leigh. There's a problem."

"What?"

"I need you go over to my house and bring me something."

"What?"

"I left my Math binder there and I need it. Can you go pick it up for me? The doors' unlocked."

"Sure, whatever." I grabbed my keys and ran outside to my car and drove to Ashley's house and opened the door. "Craig?"


	12. Closer

A/N: The last chapter! I know, I'm gonna miss this story. I had so much fun writing it. I'm trying to work on Walking Contradiction and then I might start a new songfic- OFC and Craig. Thanks for your reviews. –Amanda

Chapter 12- Closer

"Craig?" I walk into Ashley's living room where he's sitting on her couch.

"Just…listen." He picks up his guitar and begins to sing. _'Watch the sunrise _

_Say your goodbyes _

_Off we go _

_Some conversation _

_No contemplation _

_Hit the road _

_Car overheats _

_Jump out of my seat _

_On the side of the highway, baby _

_Our road is long _

_Your hold is strong _

_Please don't ever let go, oh no _

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't _

_I'm driving fast now _

_Don't think I know how to go slow _

_Where you at now _

_I feel around _

_There you are _

_Cool these engines _

_Calm these jets _

_I ask you how hot can it get _

_And as you wipe off beads of sweat _

_Slowly you say, '"I'm not there yet"_

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't _

_I know I don't know you _

_But I want you so bad _

_Everyone has a secret _

_Oh, but can they keep it?_

_Oh no, they can't'_

I walk toward him as he's singing, and when he's done I sit down next to him. "So I guess you found out about the plan."

"Paige told me in January. She can't keep a secret."

"But you can't either. You just admitted it." I slowly inch toward him. "I love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed me like he meant it. And I knew that he meant it. Because I meant it too.


End file.
